Kurelakan Keindahan dalam Jagad Matamu
by Landara
Summary: Ketika kau ingin melihat suatu hal yang terindah, tutuplah matamu. Bukalah hatimu, dan lihat keindahannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terindah adalah yang tak terlihat./ KimJuMyeon(Suho)/OC


**Kurelakan Keindahan dalam Jagad Matamu**

 _"Ketika kau ingin melihat suatu hal yang terindah, tutuplah matamu. Bukalah hatimu, dan lihat keindahannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terindah adalah yang tak terlihat."_

 _._

.

Seoul, 2007

Kim Jun Myeon dan musim panas adalah dua hal yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Panas, terik, keringat, tidak menjadi halangan sedikitpun untuk mengaguminya. Ia akan terus menyukai daun-daun hijau segar yang menutupi ranting, angin panas yang membelai wajahnya, juga ribuan burung yang membentuk formasi di cakrawala dengan begitu indahnya. Hingga di satu waktu, ia bosan.

Jun Myeon menggeleng tegas. Tidak pernah ada kata bosan, batinnya bergejolak. Ia berusaha mengabaikan itu.

Indah. Indah. Indah.

Wahai megahnya langit berhias awan yang berarak, kenapa keindahanmu terasa aneh. Benar, Jun Myeon merasa aneh. Biasanya ia akan mengagumi setiap hal di musim panas. Apapun itu. Namun kali ini ia merasa tak sependapat lagi. Ia merasa musim panas tahun ini tak seindah tahun lalu. Jun Myeon memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat.

Tentu saja, keindahan musim panas telah tergantikan.

"Hei, Orang Aneh."

Suara ketus, dari seorang gadis yang terdengar amat lembut. Sebuah anomali yang dilakukan seseorang untuk berkata ketus namun yang terdengar justru sebaliknya. Sebuah anomali yang sesungguhnya hanya dimiliki gadis itu. Sebuah anomali, dimana keindahan musim panas Jun Myeon telah tergantikan oleh sosoknya.

Ia melihat iris kehijauan gadis itu. Lama. Jun Myeon baru menyadari, apa yang ia sukai dari semua keindahan berada dalam manik bercahaya sang gadis. Semua seperti tak terbatas. Bahkan waktu tak tega beranjak saat segalanya masih terlukis dengan indah.

000

Kali itu pertama saat Jun Myeon melihat sosoknya. Seorang remaja perempuan berdarah campuran, berambut pirang pasir, dengan mata kehijauan yang indah. Mengenakan dress kuning cerah dengan rompi coklat muda dan topi bundar berwarna senada, dipadukan dengan boots pertengahan betis dengan simpul tali yang cantik. Rambut pirangnya diikat separo menggunakan pita putih dan mengenakan kalung bertahtakan berlian putih. Praktis gadis itu terlihat seperi bidadari.

"Kazuhiro Jessica." Sang gadis memperkenalkan diri seraya membungkuk sopan. Tidak ada senyuman, tidak ada kalimat tambahan. Tapi yang Jun Myeon tahu, mata gadis itu yang berbicara. Dan tidak perlu kalimat panjang untuk tahu kalau gadis itu agak awas padanya. Itu benar. Setiap gadis pasti akan waspada terhadap lingkungan baru dan remaja lelaki yang barusaja ia temui.

Jun Myeon tersenyum dengan cerah dan memperkenalkan diri. "Kim Jun Myeon, putra bungsu. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik."

000

Kazuhiro Jessica adalah orang pendiam. Meski ia sudah menghabiskan satu minggu musim panas dengan gadis itu, Jun Myeon merasa Jessica sangat pendiam. Jessica akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca di ruang belajar. Sesekali gadis itu terlihat berkebun bersama Ibunya di tengah hari, juga belajar merajut dengan Ibunya. Meski tinggal di atap yang sama, Jun Myeon tidak pernah berbincang dengan Jessica. Jun Myeon merasa kalau Jessica sangat menghindarinya.

Kali pertama juga, Jun Myeon berusaha mendekati Jessica dan mengajaknya berbicara. Namun apa yang dipikirkannya tak begitu saja terjadi dengan mudah.

"Kau bisa bicara, kan?"

Sungguh, Jun Myeon merasa sangat buruk sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana membangun komunikasi dengan Jessica yang amat pasif. Tapi dilihat dari respon sang gadis yang tampak bingung, jelas ia tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Jun Myeon. Tepat sekali, Jessica tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. Gadis itu kerap berbahasa Jepang untuk berbincang dengan Ibunya.

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu?" Kali itu Jun Myeon berbicara dengan bahasa yang dipahami Jessica. Butuh beberapa menit sampai Jessica merespon ajakannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah butuh alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Jun Myeon balik.

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

Jun Myeon berpikir sebentar untuk menjawab. Baru pertama kali, seseorang bertanya alasan jikalau ingin melakukan sesuatu di musim panas. Hal itu terdengar irasional baginya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya Jessica tidak langsung menolak ajakannya.

"Kita bisa bermain layang-layang untuk bersenang-senang, atau kita bisa bermain polo untuk bersenang-senang, atau kita bisa bermain golf untuk bersenang-senang?"

Kening Jessica sedikit berkerut dalam memahami ucapan Jun Myeon. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk. Jun Myeon kurang paham dengan respon itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah Jessica menyetujui ajakannya dan memilih salah satu diantaranya atau tidak sama sekali. Namun, tak lama Jessica menyuarakan jawaban yang sedikit berputar-putar di pikiran Jun Myeon.

"Semoga besok angin cukup kencang untuk menerbangkan layang-layang," jawab Jessica terlihat acuh ketika membalik halaman bukunya. Meski begitu, entah kenapa Jun Myeon merasa jantungnya setengah naik ke tenggorokan sekarang.

000

Seperti yang dijanjikan, keesokan harinya mereka pergi bermain layang-layang di lapangan terbengkalai dekat rumah Jun Myeon. Layang-layang Jessica berbentuk lebah berwarna kuning sedangkan milik Jun Myeon berbentuk original berwarna biru. Mereka membuat layang-layang itu sendiri berkat desakan Jun Myeon dan hanya disanggupi dengan tidak ihklas oleh Jessica.

Sepanjang hari itu tak hanya dilakukan keduanya untuk menerbangkan layang-layang juga untuk berkebun. Hari Rabu adalah hari berkebun bagi Jessica. Ditemani Ibunya dan Jun Myeon mereka menghabiskan sore dengan menanam bibit bunga lili di pekarang rumah Jun Myeon. Mereka juga memindah kaktus-kaktus kecil dari pot untuk ditanam di tanah, juga memetik beberapa bunga untuk selanjutnya di letakkan dalam vas untuk mengganti bunga-bunga yang telah layu.

Jun Myeon baru menyadari hal baru. Jessica tak pernah terlihat secerah ini ketika berkebun. Bahkan jika wajahnya kotor terkena debu dan tangan penuh tanah juga keringat akibat terik, Jessica terlihat cantik. Gadis itu terlihat hidup. Dan sosok itu, hanya akan begitu ketika Jessica sedang berkebun saja.

000

"Pertama kalinya kuhabiskan musim panasku dengan normal."

Suara lembut Jessica beradu dengan angin yang berdesir. Di tengah terik matahari yang menyengat, mereka berebahan di atas rerumputan dan berpayung pada lebatnya daun-daun di ranting pohon. Sejenak Jun Myeon mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan Jessica. Sekejab kepalanya ia torehkan ke samping. Menatap gadis itu yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'normal'?"

Jessica memejamkan mata sejenak. "Ya, bermain, berkebun, bermalas-malasan di rumput. Seperti itu."

"Seperti apa kau habiskan musim panasmu?"

Jessica kembali memejamkan mata, terasa begitu sulit menjawab pertanyaan Jun Myeon. Segalanya terlihat mudah dijawab bagi Jun Myeon. Setiap remaja pasti menghabiskan musim panas dengan kegiatan tak produktif demi menghilangkan penat. Memang, setahunya Jessica hampir terlihat begitu antusias di setiap harinya ketika mereka bermain. Meski keantusiasannya hanya tercermin dalam matanya, Jun Myeon yakin hal-hal yang mereka mainkan adalah hal yang pertama kali dilakukan Jessica.

Iirasional jika remaja tidak pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film, atau pergi pantai untuk bermain air dan hal-hal yang dilakukan kebanyakan remaja normal lainnya. Tapi Jun Myeon sadar, Jessica bukan termasuk remaja normal lainnya. Hal itu sudah ia ketahui saat pertama melihat Jessica berkebun bersama Ibunya. Seolah Jessica baru menemukan nikmatnya keindahan saat itu juga.

"Sesuatu yang berbeda. Takkan pernah bisa kau bayangkan."

Jun Myeon dan Jessica sudah cukup dekat akhir-akhir. Meski begitu Jun Myeon masih tidak begitu paham dengan setiap yang dikatakan Jessica. Kebanyakan terdengar ambigu, terlebih dengan mata hijaunya yang terkadang sulit dibaca. Seperti ada sesuatu di matanya yang tidak dapat ditemukan maknanya oleh seseorang.

"Begitu. Kau bisa habiskan natal dan paskah di sini. Kalau keluargamu tidak ada acara, mungkin saja."

"Mungkin saja," timpal Jessica dengan remeh, seolah hal itu sangat mustahil terjadi. Sedikit banyak Jun Myeon berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung.

"Atau musim panas tahun depan. Aku bisa datang ke Jepang, bagaimana?" Jun Myeon berusaha menghiburnya.

"Aku akan datang. Semoga aku masih bisa datang menemuimu."

000

Nyatanya Jessica tidak datang saat natal dan liburan paskah. Bahkan di musim panas tahun depan. Jessica sama sekali tidak dapat di kontak sama sekali oleh Jun Myeon meskipun Jessica meninggalkan email untuknya. Kali pertama musim panas itu, Jun Myeon lalui dengan kekosongan. Berikut dengan musim panas-musim panas selanjutnya. Hal itu dikarenakan keindahan musim panasnya telah hilang bersama semakin tipisnya eksistensi Jessica untuk bisa dirasakan.

.

.

Seoul, 2010

Musim panas, batin Jun Myeon bergejolak.

Tidak ada lagi musim panas yang indah. Tidak lagi hangatnya angin berbau khas musim panas. Tidak lagi disebutnya indah musim panas. Keindahan telah hilang ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya, menatap langit-langit yang spontan membuat waktu berjalan mundur dengan munculnya kenangan-kenangan kosong.

Adalah seorang Kazuhiro Jessica yang membuat muak Jun Myeon. Pertama kali seorang gadis yang mampu membuat Jun Myeon bersusah hati. Ia datang bersama keindahan dan pergi melenyapkan keindahan. Benar. Apapun yang terlalu indah akan cepat berakhir seperti apa yang sering orang katakan.

Mungkin memang begitu adanya. Keindahan akan lenyap kalau ia melihatnya begitu saja. Baik sekarang atau seterusnya.

Bahkan ketika sapuan fatamorgana membelai Jun Myeon. Tak lagi keindahan itu hilang ketika seseorang yang ditunggunya muncul dari kejauhan. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas. Untuk sesaat, Jun Myeon dibuat tidak percaya akan kehadiran Kazuhiro Jessica telah sempurna berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jessica...?"

"Maaf, aku bersusah payah untuk bisa kembali menemuimu."

Ia belum sempat keluar dari ketidakpercayaan terhadap sosok Jessica saat kata itu terlontar begitu lembutnya. Khas Jessica. Untuk itu, ia percaya sosok di hadapannya adalah nyata dan bukanlah sekedar fatamorgana.

"Mari cari tempat untuk bicara." Jessica langsung menarik lengan jaket yang dipakai Jun Myeon dan berjalan membimbing di depan. Untuk selanjutnya mereka berdiri di tepi Sungai Han, dekat taman yang cantik dan penuh dengan bunga-bungaan yang mekar.

"Sungguh indah musim panas di sini," kata Jessica.

Jun Myeon hanya menatap Jessica, enggan menyuarakan apapun. Ia takut, sepatah katapun yang bakal keluar dari mulutnya akan membuat Jessica hilang tiba-tiba dan nantinya kembali membuat ia jatuh. Ia tidak ingin jatuh lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu berdiam seperti ini, Jun- _ah_?"

Jessica kembali berkata seolah ia bukan Jessica. Suaranya masih lembut namun terdengar agak di riang-riangkan. Terdengar sangat palsu, dan Jun Myeon sangat benci mendengarnya. Namun ia masih takut untuk bicara, dan kesempatan itu ia gantikan untuk mengamati sosok Jessica di hadapannya.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak bertemu, Jessica memang banyak berubah. Ia semakin tinggi meski masih satu kepala dibawah Jun Myeon. Perangainya masih saja cantik, rambutnya dipotong sedikit lebih pendek dari yang terakhir kali, dan entah kenapa Jessica sangat pucat -mengabaikan fakta kulit Jessica memang lebih pucat dibanding kebanyakan orang Asia Timur. Meski Jessica memakai baju berkerah tinggi, ia sangat yakin barusaja melihat goresan luka yang mengering di sepanjang tulang selangka gadis itu. Juga menilik dari matanya, rasanya tak secerah dulu. Bagi Jun Myeon mata Jessica tetap indah tapi terlihat begitu redup dan lebih.. tidak terbaca. Sosok Jessica yang sekarang sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jun Myeon lirih dan serius. Jun Myeon hanya ingin Jessica jujur mengatakan apa yang terjadi tiga tahun belakangan. Berkaitan juga dengan kemunculannya yang mendadak. Tapi pertanyaan itu rupa-rupanya tak diindahkan oleh Jessica. Jessica malah mengalihkan pandangan untuk mengamati permukaan air Sungai Han. Bayangannya terpantul dengan indah diatas permukaan yang ditimpa cahaya matahari.

"Banyak," jawab Jessica setelah cukup lama. Ia menghela napas berat. "Sedikit masalah disana-sini. Tapi bukan apa-apa."

Setidak-bisa-ditebaknya Jessica, ia tetaplah perempuan. Dan seorang perempuan akan mengatakan hal-hal yang berkebalikan dengan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Semuanya akan baik," balas Jun Myeon.

Sebenarnya Jun Myeon ingin marah pada Jessica tentang keambiguannya. Tapi melihat sosok Jessica sekarang yang nampaknya berbeda dari yang dikenalnya membuatnya urung. Ia hanya menatap Jessica.

"Lama tidak bertemu, kau apakan rambutmu, Orang Aneh?"

Jessica tersenyum kaku, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun Jun Myeon masih menatapnya dan membalas, "Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?" nadanya kentara sekali tidak ingin bercanda.

"Kim Jun Myeon- _sii_ ," kata Jessica lembut. "Aku benar-benar serius mengatakan aku bersusah payah untuk menepati janjiku menemuimu. Tidak kah itu sudah cukup?"

Jun Myeon menggeleng tegas dan tak sedikitpun berusaha memecah kontak mata mereka. "Aku rindu musim panasku. Kau membuatnya tidak lagi indah dengan kepergianmu."

Sontak pandangan Jun Myeon gelap ketika Jessica menutup matanya dengan tangan pucatnya yang lembut dan wangi. Jessica sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa menggapainya. Ia berbisik di telinga Jun Myeon dengan sangat lembut. Sampai-sampai Jun Myeon takut tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ketika kau ingin melihat suatu hal yang terindah, tutuplah matamu. Bukalah hatimu, dan lihat keindahannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terindah adalah yang tak terlihat."

Secepat juga pandangan Jessica ikut menggelap dan tangannya tak lagi menutup mata Jun Myeon, justru berada di leher Jun Myeon. Meraih keindahan yang bisa didapatkan Jessica saat Jun Myeon menciumnya. Bukan sekedar keindahan yang dilihat mata telanjang, melainkan keindahan hakiki yang berasal dari hati.

.

.

.

.

 **Bleeping! Notes:**

Saya dedikasikan fanfic ini untuk teman-teman kelas saya yang penggemar EXO dan Hanas, rekan saya, juga untuk kalian di setiap penjuru dunia para EXO-L. Silahkan menikmati fanfic ini dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak berupa kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Sebenarnya, saya juga sudah menyiapkan sekuel dari oneshoot fanfic ini, tapi entah bisa dipublish kapan. Tapi saya pastikan karya selanjutnya akan ada di pemberitahuan email kalian masing-masing.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini dan semoga pesan bisa tersampaikan dengan baik. Sampai bertemu dalam kisah selanjutnya.

AL.


End file.
